The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a turbomachine and, more particularly, to a turbomachine having airfoil throat distributions producing a tip strong pressure profile in a fluid flow.
A turbomachine, such as a gas turbine engine, may include a compressor, a combustor and a turbine. The compressor compresses inlet gas and the combustor combusts the compressed inlet gas along with fuel to produce high temperature fluids. Those high temperature fluids are directed to the turbine where the energy of the high temperature fluids is converted into mechanical energy that can be used to generate power and/or electricity. The turbine is formed to define an annular pathway through which the high temperature fluids pass.
The energy conversion in the turbine may be achieved by a series of blade and nozzle stages disposed along the pathway. Aerodynamic properties in a root region of the last stage are typically limited when a radial throat distribution is chosen to achieve a flat turbine exit profile. Specifically, root convergence may be relatively low and the performance in the root region may suffer as a result.